Crazy in Love
by death-the-anne
Summary: ItaSai.  Gomen, é minha primeira fic. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem

~infelizmente~

Essa é uma fic feita especialmente pra Isadora Ninda e pra Paola Manola trolladora de Sai.

* * *

><p><strong>O Primeiro Contato Visual<strong>

Uma manhã quente, com um Sol aconchegante entrando pela janela do meu quarto. Seria mais um dia normal pra mim, se não fosse por uma voz desconhecida vinda do quarto ao lado. O quarto de Sasuke, meu irmão mais novo. Além da voz que não reconheci, havia também as risadas extremamente exageradas do Naruto. Talvez Sasuke tivesse feito outro amigo além do loiro extravagante, e o convidara pra dormir em casa.

Claro, isso não seria nada estranho. E não era, até o momento em que decidi (não sei por que Diabos, talvez apenas por educação) cumprimentar os garotos. Ao bater a porta, uma figura extremamente pálida, com cabelos e olhos negros e rosto angelical abriu a porta, e me deixou sem reação. Confesso, ele era lindamente hipnotizante. Nos fitamos por alguns segundos, até o loiro hiperativo se colocar na frente do garoto e começar a berrar:

- Yo, Itachi-san! Ohayou nee! – a abriu aquele enorme sorriso – acordou cedo hoje, hm? Muitas missões? - foi interrompido pelo meu irmão e sua grande cara de cú.

-Cale a boca, dobe. Nii-san não merece ouvir sua voz irritante logo pela manhã – e empurrou Naruto pra trás – Nii-san, esse é o Sai, ele é novo na escola, e mamãe deixou ele passar a noite aqui – puxou o branquelo – apresente-se Sai, seu idiota!

-Er.. Muito prazer Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun me falou muito de você.

- O prazer é todo meu, Sai – sorri. Mas que porra de nome é esse? Sai não deve ser um nome, e sim um apelido, mas enfim – já tomaram café-da-manhã?

-Não – os três responderam, em coro.

Fomos para a cozinha. Kaasan e toosan já haviam comido, mas a mesa ainda estava posta. Sentamos todos em volta da mesa, e eu fiquei de frente para o garoto novo –como é mesmo o nome dele? Ah, Sai- E ele era realmente comportado na hora da refeição, não era um porco morto de fome como o Naruto. Ele era delicado, e tão lindo que mal consegui tirar os olhos dele.

Quando percebi, os garotos já estavam saindo de casa.

- Nii-san, estamos indo visitar a Neko-baa-chan, você quer is com a gente? – perguntou Sasuke,enquanto colocava os sapatos.

-Ah, desculpa Sasuke, hoje vou tirar o dia pra descançar e – fui interrompido pelos gritos histéricos e agudos da minha mãe.

-ITACHI, PÁRA DE SER VAGABUNDO E ACOMPANHA OS MENINOS. FAÇA ALGO DE UTIL, PELO MENOS UMA VEZ!

Revirei os olhos. Minha mãe bufou. Os garotos riram. E meu pai não tirou os olhos do jornal.

* * *

><p>NA- Essa fic era uma boa idéia na minha cabeça mas acho que tá ficando bem estranha X_X


	2. Chapter 2

**Diálogo**

Em menos de dez minutos estávamos no meio da floresta, indo em direção à casa da baa-chan. Eu na frente, e os três garotos atrás. Em certo momento, não sei porque diabos, Naruto passou correndo por mim, sendo seguido por Sasuke, que gritava algo do tipo "VOU TE MATAR, SEU INFELIZ!" deixando Sai e eu pra trás.

Logo, o loiro e o cara de bunda estavam andando como gente normal na nossa frente, não correndo feitos dois bois descontrolados. Eu e sai estávamos a mais ou menos quatro metros de distância dos animais a frente.

O silêncio estava extremamente desagradável. Só se ouvia uma matraca laranja Uzumaki gritando e os passos nas folhas e pedrinhas no caminho.

- Hey Sai, você já tá se acostumando com esses dois retardados brigando a toda hora? – e apontei para os garotos na nossa frente.

-Uhum – o garoto respondeu sem tirar os olhos do chão – é fácil de lidar com eles – e mostrou um sorriso tímido, sem alvo.

- Mas se precisar de ajuda pra controlá-los, pode contar comigo, tá? – lancei um sorriso encantador, na esperança do menor se abrir comigo (não levem isso na malícia)

-Hm- foi a única coisa que ele lançou antes do silêncio voltar ao nosso caminho.

Antes de perceber, já estava escurecendo, e graças à bexiga solta do maldito Naruto, estávamos na metade do caminho.

-O que acham de acamparmos por aqui essa noite? Não podemos continuar no escuro, não é? – e sentei no chão, perto de um rio que passava por ali.

- UFA, pensei que nunca fossemos descansar, Itachi-san. Ai, como meus pés doem – resmungava a causa loira do nosso atraso.

-Cale a boca, dobe, nós nem andamos muito e – foi cortado por um ronco, vindo do estômago do Naruto – Isso foi sua barriga, seu idiota?

-Desculpe Sasuke, mas eu to com fome. O que temos pra janta, Itachi?

- Naruto,tudo que tínhamos você comeu na hora do almoço, agora temos que procurar por algo – o fitei com ódio, afinal, eu também estava com fome.

-Er, se quiserem, eu procuro – disse Sai, sempre evitando nos olhar nos olhos.

-Ótima idéia, Sai-kun – disse Naruto, com um sorriso grande no rosto.

- Então eu te acompanho – sugeri ao jovem – essa floresta pode ser perigosa. – Claro que isso era apenas uma desculpa pra poder ficar a sós com esse garoto tão, hm, interessante.

- Então eu e Naruto vamos acender a fogueira e arrumar as barracas.

- Já voltamos – eu disse, virando-me e indo mais para o meio d floresta. Sai estava logo atrás de mim.

* * *

><p>NA- Ain gente, Itachi e Sai, sozinhos no meio da floresta... vocês já devem imaginar oque vai acontecer no próximo cap né (666666


	3. Chapter 3

**O Beijo**

Andamos por alguns minutos até que num rápido movimento – que em mesmo meu sharingan pôde acompanhar - o garoto lançou sua kunai na direção de uma árvore, e logo um pássaro grande e robusto (pra não dizer gordo) caiu na nossa frente.

- Esse está bom, Itachi-san?- me perguntou, segurando a ave pelas perninhas.

- C-claro – gaguejei ainda tentando entender o movimento dele – Mas acho que o Naruto comeria esse sozinho – eu ri.

- Então acho que devo procurar outro desse – ele também riu.

O sorriso dele era incrivelmente fabuloso. Dentes brancos e perfeitamente alinhados. Perfeito. Segurei o rosto dele com uma das minhas mãos.

- Você fica bem melhor sorrindo, sabia?

Ele corou, e isso fez com que eu não controlasse meus desejos. Meus lábios foram ao encontro dos lábios dele. "MAS QUE PORRA EU ESTOU FAZENDO? ELE TEM DEZESSEIS ANOS, E É AMIGO DO MEU IRMÃO." Foi o que eu pensei. Eu sabia que isso era "errado", mas não consegui me afastar dele.

Ouvi o barulho da ave que ele segurava caindo no chão. Por um momento, pensei que ele fosse me empurrar e correr de mim, mas ele simplesmente passou os braços pelo meu pescoço e correspondeu ao meu beijo. Era um beijo bom, como nenhum outro. Só quando o ar fez falta nos separamos. Ele simplesmente pegou a ave do chão.

-Vamos, a fome do Naruto deve ter aumentado com nossa demora – e ele olhava fixamente pro céu.

-Claro – respondi – só vou pegar algumas frutas – e me virei, na direção de uma árvore carregada.

* * *

><p>NA ¹- Não sei como o Itachi enxergou a árvore de noite, mas tive que inventar qualquer coisa...

N/A²- O que aconteceu entre o Sasuke e Naruto nesse meio tempo fica à imaginação de vocês, queridos leitores safados /ounãoq

N/A³- Tirando o beijo, esse cap tá uma merda Ç_Ç


	4. Chapter 4

**Luar**

Durante todo o caminho de volta não trocamos uma palavra. Nem sobre o que aconteceu momentos antes, nem sobre nada.

-HEEEEY, como vocês demoraram! Eu estava quase morrendo de fome e – parou pra respirar – vocês só trouxeram isso?

Como resposta ganhou um cascudo na cabeça.

- Não seja exigente idiota. Você acha que eles trariam o que? Uma tigela de rámen pra você? – Sasuke revirou os olhos. Pude ver a cara triste e decepcionada do loiro. – Faça algo útil Naruto, coloque esse... bicho na fogueira – disse, tirando a ave das mãos pálidas do garoto ao meu lado.

Depois de alguns minutos, estávamos comendo aquilo (a ave, opa) e eu ainda não tinha falado com Sai sobre o que aconteceu. Acho que ele não se sentiria à vontade, julgando pela sua timidez. Mas, se ele correspondeu o beijo, alguma coisa tem... Ok, pensamentos avulsos.

Quando percebi, os incompetentes do Sasuke e Naruto só tinham conseguido montar duas barracas, e já estavam dormindo dentro de uma. Isso significa que eu teria que dormir na mesma que o Sai? NÃO, eu não faria isso. O que aconteceria se eu não pudesse controlar meus desejos durante a noite? –pensamentos avulsos de novo-

Sai já estava dentro da barraca, então, eu não iria atrapalhar o sono dele só pra pegar um saco de dormir. Ajeitei-me do lado de fora, sob a luz da lua (uuh) mas não consegui pegar no sono. Logo, ouvi passos e olhei pra ver quem era. Uma figura pálida e incrivelmente sedutora estava na minha frente. Era ele, e estava sem camisa, graças ao calor infernal que fazia naquela época e eu, certamente, não consegui disfarçar o quanto aquele físico perfeito estava me provocando.

-Vai dormir aqui fora, Itachi-san? – e me olhou. Um olhar um tanto, er, qual a palavra mesmo? CONVIDATIVO -hm-

-Er – mal consegui responder, ainda desnorteado com tamanha beleza – Acho que sim, deve estar muito calor na barraca, e também, eu não queria atrapalhar seu sono.

- Não se preocupe, eu não estava dormindo. E talvez nem conseguisse... – ele se interrompeu.

Apenas o olhei com cara de desentendido. Mas pra falar a verdade, e não tava entendendo nada mesmo. Ele se sentou do meu lado, em mais um movimento ultra rápido e difícil de acompanhar.

-Sabe Itachi-san, preciso te contar uma coisa.

* * *

><p>NA¹ - Mas é claro que eu tive que descrever o Sai como uma 'figura pálida e incrivelmente sedutora", afinal eu sou a Anne-te-amo-Sai-me-possua-agora-seu-tudão-rawr... Ok, próximo cap.

N/A² - Minha mãe leu até esse cap, porque né...


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaração**

Olhando pras estrelas ele começou a falar.

-Eu nunca me dei bem com as pessoas. Sempre fui muito sozinho, nunca tive amigos e meus pais nem sequer falam comigo. Quando cheguei aqui, o idiota do Naruto foi o primeiro a conversar comigo,e de brinde, fiz amizade com o Sasuke também. Eles viviam falando de você, sabe? – olhou pra mim, com um meio sorriso no rosto. Eu apenas continuei ouvindo sem dizer uma palavra. – Que você é um dos shinobis mais fortes de Konoha, que provavelmente seria Hokage um dia. E eu também sempre ouvi as garotas suspirarem por você. – eu não pude segurar uma gargalhada sonora – Então eu me interessei em saber mais sobre você. Pensei em perguntar ao Sasuke, mas o que ele pensaria? Perguntei ao Naruto, mas você sabe como ele é, nunca responde o que perguntamos. No fim, tive que me virar. Às vezes eu aparecia na sua casa, e perguntava pelo Sasuke. Mas sempre tive a esperança de me encontrar com você. – essa frase soou como um eco na minha cabeça – Mas você estava sempre em missões ou dormindo, então aos poucos eu fui desistindo, mas no fundo, eu sabia que não era uma simples curiosidade. Eu queria te conhecer. Eu precisava te conhecer – ao dizer isso ele olhou no fundo dos meus olhos, e isso fez meu corpo estremecer - Até que o Sasuke me convidou pra dormir na casa de vocês, e disse "Itachi-san estará em casa amanhã" . Acho que ele já tinha percebido meu interesse em você, e sabia que eu não recusaria o convite. Naquele momento que eu abri a porta do quarto pra você, eu não tive reação, porque você era mil, não, milhões de vezes mais - ele procurou uma palavra pra me descrever – perfeito do que as garotas falavam. – Sim, ele me descreveu como perfeito – e bem, lógico que a primeira reação de uma pessoa ao conhecer quem ela mais desejava era não ter reação nenhuma – ele corou – E depois, durante a trilha, quando ficamos pra trás, eu estava tão nervoso que mal conseguia pensar numa conversa decente, me desculpe. – agora, ele falava rápido, e eu podia ouvir sua respiração mais pesada que o normal – E depois, quando você me beijou de repente... - ele parou e falar, e estava ainda mais vermelho, e suando. Nervoso, talvez. - ...a única coisa que eu queria era que aquele beijo nunca terminasse – e se virou, com o rosto escondido - Me desculpe.

- Você tem noção do que acabou de falar, seu idiota? – Acho que minha voz saiu mais alto do que imaginei, pois o garoto-pimentão-sem-camisa me olhou rápido, e ele parecia assustado. – você praticamente declarou seu amor por mim – e me aproximei delicadamente dele – Ora, se quisesse que o beijo não tivesse um fim, seria mais fácil ter falado, não é? – sussurrei e seu ouvindo, dando uma mordida leve no lóbulo da orelha dele logo em seguida. Senti a pele do garoto se arrepiar – Se quiser mais, é só pedir! – provoquei.

-Por favor, Itachi-san, continue – puxou meu rosto e me beijou fervorosamente, um beijo tão cheio de desejo que me tirou o fôlego.

* * *

><p>NA¹ - Sai, querido, até eu suspiro pelo Itachi né –avá, é mesmo?-

N/A² - Se não tivesse mordida na orelha eu ia estranhar..

N/A³ - Porque a coisa vai esquentar U-I-E


	6. Chapter 6

Estou com vergonha de mim mesma, porque eu tava afim de fazer uma fic mis leve, mas não resisti e acabei escrevendo um cap de sexo Ç_Ç

* * *

><p><strong>Sucumbindo<strong>

Sai estava certo do que ele queria. Eu também estava. Queríamos ter um ao outro, ali, naquele exato momento. Eu queria sentir o cheiro de cada centímetro do corpo dele, sentir o calor da pele dele, cada toque, cada beijo. Queria deixar minhas marcas naquela pele clara, queria tê-lo pra mim.

-Sai-kun, seja meu essa noite – eu sussurrei o mais sensual possível.

-Eu serei seu Itachi-san – ele respondeu com uma voz incrivelmente sedutora – serei seu essa noite, e quando você quiser.

Novamente, estávamos nos beijando, e minhas mãos percorriam o abdômen do garoto. Um corpo perfeito. As mãos safadas dele já estavam desabotoando minha calça, e eu pude deduzir que talvez eu não fosse o primeiro homem da vida dele. Tipo, quando aquele garoto tímido tinha se tornado esse safado louco por piroca? (gomen Sai, de verdade, a autora se exaltou) Mas nada me importava, pois eu teria aquela pintura divina (entendeu? Sai, pintura FUU) só pra mim, pelo menos por uma noite.

Meu membro já estava sendo bulinado pelo garoto sem que eu percebesse, e isso era extremamente bom. Mas eu não queria ficar parado, tendo meu s pensamentos avulsos durante uma hora como aquela. Antes que eu chegasse ao ápice, fiz Sai parar o que estava fazendo - foi uma tarefa difícil pra mim, mas consegui- e "gentilmente" arranquei suas calças e cueca. -fala sério, você realmente acha que eu seria gentil?-

-Você sabe o que eu quero fazer com você, Sai? – perguntei por perguntar. Era óbvio que ele sabia.

-Sei – ele disse, olhando fixamente pro meu membro ereto e pulsante, e isso me deixou meio encabulado.

-E você quer isso, Sai? – Eu tinha que ter certeza, né.

-Agora, Itachi-san – e se ajeitou numa posição que ao menor movimento, seria penetrado.

Vendo Sai daquele jeito, a pele branca sob a lua e aquela cara de safado, não esperei muito tempo pra começar a festa (eeeba, party hard ~Autora idiota mode forever~)

Ele não me pareceu sentir dor ao ser invadido, pelo contrário, a cara de prazer que ele fez só me deu mais e mais vontade de continuar a fazer esse tipo de coisa com aquele garoto enigmático (de onde tirei isso?)

A cada estocada ele soltava um gemido baixo e sensual, o que me dava mais prazer que o esperado. Sério, como ele conseguia me enlouquecer daquele jeito?

Enquanto eu fazia meu trabalho ali atrás –se é que me entende- ele tocava o próprio membro, e mordia o lábio inferior. Realmente, era uma cena de tirar o fôlego.

-Itachi... san... estou quase – e nem ao menos terminou a frase, o líquido dele já estava escorrendo entre nossos corpos.

Eu também estava chegando ao meu limite. Mais algumas rápidas estocadas e Sai foi preenchido por tudo que eu podia dar a ele.

Caímos exaustos na grama e permanecemos ali, parados por alguns minutos, até retomarmos o ar. Sua respiração era ofegante. Ele olhava fixamente pra mim. Parecia que o garoto tímido tinha voltado. Parecia, né? Antes de se levantar, Sai lambeu uma das gotas de suor que escorria pelo meu rosto. –sim, ele lambeu- Seu toque fez meu corpo estremecer.

-Bom final de noite, quase dia, Itachi-san – lançou um sorriso um tanto malicioso pra mim,pegou suas roupas no chão e entrou na barraca novamente, me deixando ali, deitado e completamente exausto.

* * *

><p>NA¹ - Eu acho que essa personalidade Uke-tímido-que-de-repente-vira-safadão combina muito com o Sai. Sei lá, só acho.

N/A² - Diálogos no meio do ato? Só eu mesma né ¬¬

N/A³ - Porra Sai, lamber o suor do Itachi? TÁ BEM LOCO?


	7. Chapter 7

Depois de mil anos eu resolvi escrever a continuação dessa fic, acho que foi graças às lindas Isadora e prettytogepi, que insistiram como loucas ~agarra~

* * *

><p><strong>Não foi um Sonho<strong>

Minha pele estava esturricando. Ouvi alguns sussurros e risadas a minha volta. Não me atrevi a abrir os olhos pra ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Sasuke, seu irmão sempre dorme peladão assim? –Naruto

- Não que eu saiba, mas me surpreende vê-lo sem nenhuma picada de inseto.

Eu, pelado? Porque diabos estou pelado e fritando no chão de uma floresta com dois garotos me olhando?

- Não seria melhor acordá-lo? – peraí, eu conheço essa voz... – o Sol tá forte, ele pode se queimar se continuar aí.

- Claro Sai, vamos brincar de Branca-de-Neve agora. Finge que você é o príncipe encantado e o Itachi-san é a princesa, aí você acorda ele com um beijo apaixonado...

Sai? Então, aquela criatura divina e tudo que aconteceu não foi imaginação minha? O_O (e que história é essa de "Itachi-san é a princesa?")

- Cale a boca Naruto. É só jogar água nele. Nada de beijo. E seria um tanto desagradável ver meu amigo beijando meu irmão-peladão-e-desacordado – provavelmente Sasuke estava revirando os olhos.

- Não preciso de água, e nem de beijo. Tô acordado – consegui abrir os olhos e soltar essas palavras, com a típica voz de "oi, eu acordei"

Eu mal abrira os olhos e Sasuke já estava me dando a cueca.

- Coloque isso, a cena tá ficando desagradável – ele adora essa palavra, percebam.

- Obrigada – peguei a peça e me levantei pra vesti-la.

- Você parece bêbado Itachi-san. Tá tudo bem? – perguntou o loiro, ao ver minha dificuldade pra colocar a roupa.

- Só estou com dor no corpo, esse chão não é dos mais confortáveis – e lancei um meio sorriso pra ele. Alguns passos atrás de Naruto estava Sai e assim que vi aquele ser divônico e sensual me encarando, flashbacks da noite anterior vieram a minha mente e senti a cueca que acabara de vestir ficando apertada. Por sorte, nem Naruto e nem Sasuke perceberam minha situação, pois estavam desmontando as barracas.

Confesso que ficar parado, em plena ereção, encarando a causa da mesa não estava me ajudando em nada.

- Bom dia, Itachi-san – disse sorrindo pra mim.

- B-bom dia... er, eu p-preciso de, er. RIO. VOU NADAR. – mal consegui pronunciar a frase, que vergonha.

- Quer ajuda? – MAS PUTA QUE PARIU, PORQUE ESSE PEDAÇO DE MAU CAMINHO ESTÁ OLHANDO PRO VOLUME ENTRE MINHAS PERNAS? SANTOCRISTO, ELE QUER... EU SINTO ISSO.

- N-não, valeu – e corri. Corri como se não houvesse amanhã em direção ao rio. Aquele rio que seria o salvador das minhas partes.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando: "_Porque diabos o Itachi não arrastou o Sai pro rio? Aí já aconteceriam muitas coisas e vixe. Ele é burro? Só pode né"._ Ok, posso explicar. Quem, em sã consciência faz sexo com o amigo do seu próprio irmão num rio no meio da floresta, emplena luz do dia e podendo ser pego no flagra a qualquer momento? Não, obrigado.

-Nii-san, vai logo senão chegaremos tarde na casa da baa-chan. Quero chegar antes do jantar, pelo menos. – gritava meu querido irmão histérico, que não estava muito longe de mim.

Quando "me acalmei" (se é que me entendem), saí do rio, vesti minhas roupas e continuamos nossa viagem (pode-se chamar isso de viagem, né?). Eu sempre na frente, sendo seguido pelos três garotos.

* * *

><p>NA – achei esse cap meio fraquinho, estou sem criatividade. Me processem por isso ~brincs, não me processem Ç_Ç~


	8. Chapter 8

**Casa da vovó**

Já estávamos chegando na casa da baa-chan. Não estava tão escuro, devia ser umas 15:00, vendo pelo sol (Na verdade, só péssimo pra ver as horas pelo sol, então chutei uma hora qualquer). Durante o caminho, me limitei a olhar poucas vezes para o Sai, já sabendo o que aconteceria se aquelas imagens voltassem a minha cabeça.

Algum tempo depois já estávamos na porta da casa. Bati, e vovó abriu a porta.

- Ita-kun, é você mesmo? UAU, como você cresceu, e está tão bonitão.. – baa-chan adorava me elogiar, e modéstia à parte, sei que sou lindo – E você também ficou lindo, Sasu-chan.

- Obrigada baa-chan, mas assim você me envergonha. E já que cresci, a senhora podia me chamar só de Sasuke, né?

- Hai, hai. Como quiser, SASUKE – ela pronunciou o nome dele com uma voz engraçada. – E quem são os amigos?

- Esse é o Naruto. Você não deve se lembrar dele, veio uma ou duas vezes comigo.

- YOOOOOOOOO, NEKO-BAA-CHAN, quanto tempo heim. A senhora não mudou em nada e – levou um cascudo de Sasuke.

- Deixe eu terminar as apresentações dobe – puxou Sai – E esse é o Sai, um novo amigo.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, baa-chan – e deu um sorriso lindo, capaz de me fazer suspirar como uma colegial apaixonada /THE FUCK?

- O prazer é todo meu, Sai-kun. Você é bem simpático, e tem uma beleza rara também... – acho que balancei a cabeça em sinal de concordância, pois logo vi ela cochichando algo com Sai, que olhou pra mim sorrindo. – Bem, vamos entrando. Sintam-se em casa.

Deixei Naruto e Sasuke entrarem primeiro, então quando o branquelo estava entrando, o puxei pelo braço e perguntei:

- O que ela disse pra você?

- Relaxa, ela não disse nada de mais. – ele continuou com o sorriso no rosto.

- Qual é, Sai. Ela disse alguma coisa sobre mim, não foi?

- Hm.. – ele fez uma cara pensativa – talvez, mas como eu já disse, não é nada de mais.

A essa altura, nossos rostos estavam a centímetros de distância um do outro.

- Você não vai me contar mesmo, Sai-kun? – fiz uma cara sexy, pra tentar convencê-lo a me contar. Sou curioso, me prendam por isso.

- Talvez mais tarde eu te conte. Se você ainda quiser saber, claro. – E me deu um rápido selinho. Fiquei paralisado, olhando-o entrar pela porta (não querida autora, entrou pela janela ¬¬) e subindo as escadas que dava acesso aos quartos.

Eu não queria acreditar, mas esse garoto conseguia me seduzir como ninguém nunca conseguiu. E eu odeio admitir, mas estou contando os segundos pro "mais tarde" chegar.

* * *

><p>NA- Estou pegando mais leve, sim ou claro?


	9. Chapter 9

**Impossível controlar**

Eu estava num quarto. Os três garotos em outro. Baa-chan disse que fez a separação assim por questão de segurança. Eu não entendi muito bem o que ela quis dizer com isso, mas todos concordaram.

- Quanto tempo pretendem ficar aqui? – baa-chan perguntou pra quem se atrevesse a responder.

- Uns dois ou três dias, pode ser? – respondi.

- SÓ? – me lançou um olhar triste – E você por acaso acha que matarei a saudade de vocês em apenas dois ou três dias?

- É que esse foi o tempo máximo permitido pelos pais de Naruto – disse Sasuke – Temos que voltar no dia combinado, senão Minato-san me mata.

- Ele ME mata, você quis dizer, já que sou o responsável por vocês – lancei um olhar de _"sou superior a você, deal with it" _pro meu querido irmão.

- Claro, ele te mata. E confesso que você não faria a menor falta nii-san – olha pro Sai – ou faria? – riu. Naruto também riu. Sai corou e eu fiquei tipo: WTF?

- Já que não to entendendo nada da conversa de vocês, vou fazer um bolo. – falou baa-chan, indo pra cozinha.

- Bom, enquanto ela prepara o bolo, vou tomar um banho –Sasuke.

-E eu vou arrumar as coisas lá no quarto. – Naruto.

- Itachi, você pode mostrar a casa pro Sai? – disse Sasuke sorrindo. Cínico.

- Claro – também sorri – vamos Sai, vou te mostrar cada canto dessa casa – não levem na malícia, seus safadinhos.

- Hai – disse meu branquelo antes de sorrir (ele é meu, perceba. Sou possessivo). Confesso, senti o sorriso dele cheio de segundas intenções.

Começamos a andar pela casa, um do lado do outro. Eu não achava uma boa idéia ficarmos sozinhos de dia, nunca se sabe o que poderíamos fazer. Vocês sabem do que estou falando, certo?

- Sabe o que eu acho? Que ficarmos sozinhos por muito tempo pode levar a certas coisas, e que poderemos ser pegos fazendo essas coisas. Você sabe... – Caraca maluco, ele lê mentes, só pode. – você não acha Ita-kun? – o olhar que e lançou quase me engoliu. Puta merda.

Cacete, ele faz de propósito. Minha cueca está apertada de novo, comofas? Uma porta salvadora de Itachis desesperados estava a alguns passos a nossa frente.

- Não agüento mais – puxei o garoto porta adentro, trancando-a assim que entramos. Era o escritório que meu pai usava quando inda morava aqui. Graças à Kami-sama, um lugar que ninguém entrava faia algum tempo.

- Itachi, e se alguém nos pegar? – Ele tentava parecer preocupado, mas sei que no fundo ele estava mais excitado que eu.

- Não me importo, que quero você Sai. Não consigo mais controlar esse desejo. Toda vez que olho pra você, me dá uma puta vontade de te agarrar e – agora Sai estava prensado entre a parede e eu – sentir seu corpo, de novo .

- Você tem noção do que acabou de falar? – Acho que conheço essa frase... – você praticamente se declarou pra mim – e sorriu.

Comecei um beijo lento, que logo se transformou em um beijo safado e doido. As mãos bobas do Sai já estavam invadindo minha cueca. Oh céus.

Ouvimos passos do outro lado da porta, mas não nos importamos. Joguei o garoto num sofá perto de onde estávamos, ficando por cima dele.

- N-não Itachi-san... – me empurrou – agora é perigoso fazer isso. – ele estava ofegante, e as palavras saíram arrastadas – E o mais tarde ainda não chegou... – levantou-se, me deixando sentado no sofá.

- Eu não acredito nisso - face palm da minha parte.

- Calma, você vai ter o que quer Ita-kun, só espere mais algumas horas – disse sorrindo, garoto engraçado, né. – Quando todos estiverem dormindo, voltaremos aqui. – e me deu um longo selinho antes de sair da sala.

Eu? Fiquei ali, sentado com cara de idiota. Cadê esse mais tarde que nunca chega?

* * *

><p>NA¹ - Itachi me agradeceu por arrumar um sofá pra ele.

N/A² - mas logo depois ele quis me bater, por fazer o Sai parar.

N/A³ - Safadeza? Aguardem MWAHAHAHAHAHHA


	10. Chapter 10

MINNAAAAAAAA, DEMOREI MAS FINALMENTE POSTEI A CONTINUAÇÃO DA FIC õ/

* * *

><p><strong>Confusão<strong>

-Vou dormir baa-chan. Oyasumi – beijei a testa dela antes de subir pro meu quarto. Ela continuou na sala, contando os feitos de sua infância para os garotos.

Entrei no meu quarto. Deitei na minha cama. Claro, eu não iria dormir. Comecei a pensar em muitas coisas, mas se eu fosse contar todas pra vocês, eu acabaria levando uma tijolada na cabeça, sério. Quando percebi, estava tudo tão silencioso que até me assustei. Quanto tempo passei perdido em pensamentos? Logo, me lembrei de um certo encontro, num certo escritório, com certo lindo garoto. Fui até a porta do quarto e com muita delicadeza a abri. Estava tudo escuro, sinal que todos estavam dormindo. Desci as escadas com todo cuidado do mundo pra não fazer nenhum ruído. Cheguei na porta do escritório e a abri com não estava lá. Resolvi esperar.

Alguns minutos depois que eu havia chegado, a porta se abriu. Era ele, lindo como sempre.

- Pensei que não vinha mais. – eu disse lançando um sorriso praquela figura cada dia mais perfeita.

- Desculpe, mas o Naruto demorou pra dormir... faz tempo que está aqui?

- Não fazem nem cindo minutos que cheguei. – comecei a me aproximar dele.

-Que bom que não esperou muito- falou, trancando a porta atrás de si – e aí, quer fazer o que essa noite? – o olhar dele era totalmente sedutor, cheio de malícia.

- Acho que você sabe, na? –agarrei-o pela cintura, depositando vários beijos e mordidas pelo pescoço.

- Pude imaginar – respondeu, entre tímidos gemidos. Puxou meu rosto, fazendo nossos lábios se encontrarem. O beijo estava diferente, mas continuava incrivelmente bom.

Enquanto nos beijávamos, ele roçava seu membro no meu, o que me fez ficar ainda mais excitado. De novo, o joguei no sofá que a querida autora arrumou pra essas horas (N/A: de nada, Ita-kun) e tirei a camiseta preta que ele vestia. Eu já comentei como ele fica lindo de preto? Enfim, ver aquele peitoral pálido e nu só me excitou um pouco mais (se é que isso é possível). Tirei minha camisa também. Não sou masoquista, mas a forma com que ele agarrou meus cabelos e me aproximou do rosto dele foi deliciosamente louca / hã?

-Itachi, tire suas calças, preciso vê-lo!

COMÉQUIÉ? Senhor Sai-sou-uke-forever-and-ever tá querendo mandar em mim como se fosse o seme da vez? Aham, senta lá.

- Isso não foi um pedido muito educado, foi? – sussurrei em seu ouvido, dando uma leve mordida em sua orelha.

- Caramba Itachi, não temos a noite inteira. Tira logo a porra dessa calça! – ui, ficou bravinha.

- Está nervosinho hoje, é? – e afastei dele, peguei minha camisa no chão e a coloquei – Quando você estiver de bom humor, me procura – me aproximei novamente, dei um selinho naqueles lábios perfeitos e me virei. Senti algo evolver minha cintura. Ele estava me abraçando.

- Por favor Itachi-san, não vá. Eu sei que me exaltei, mas não me deixe aqui. Me desculpe... – e fazia uma cara de choro, quase. Oh céus, como pode ser tão fofo?

- Ok Sai, eu fico aqui se você prometer ser um bom garoto – me virei, e dei-lhe um beijo lento. Um beijo sem todo aquele fogo.

Senti toda aquela vontade de sexo desaparecer, do nada. Não que eu não quisesse mais fazer, mas não era mais prioridade. Quando eu parei de ser tão safado? Acho que preciso de um médico.

-Itachi-san, está tudo bem pra você se não fizermos nada essa noite? Acho que to meio confuso...

- Tudo bem Sai – foi uma resposta um tanto doída – mas está confuso em relação a que?

Alguns minutos de silêncio.

- É que, bem... não sei se devo dizer... – ele estava de cabeça baixa.

- Ok, se não quiser falar, não precisa. – eu disse afagando de leve seus cabelos negros. – Mas sabe que pode contar comigo, né? – sorri.

- Obrigada Itachi – ele disse sorrindo, assim que seus olhos se encontraram com os meus – acho que vou pro meu quarto agora. – e se levantou.

- Tenho que ir pro meu também... está tarde. – me levantei também.

-Ok, oyasumi, Ita-kun – me deu um selinho- e obrigada de novo, por tudo – sorriu, antes de se virar e sair da sala.

Alguns poucos minutos depois, eu também saí. Ao chegar no quarto, me deitei na não tinha transado com ele, mas mesmo assim eu dormiria feliz, pois eu tinha ficado com ele por algum tempo. /qegay

- Oyasumi, Sai-kun.- sussurrei sozinho, antes de adormecer.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: HÁAAA, VOCÊS PENSARAM QUE IA TER SACANAGEM NÉ, SAFADIIINHOS LOL enfim, acho qe o Itachi está ficando muito meloso, e a malícia não reside mais em minha mente ~ou reside?~ :)


End file.
